


Postcards From the Black Bug Room

by GrayJay



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish you were here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards From the Black Bug Room

**Author's Note:**

> (Set during _All-New X-Men_ #116)

Dear Jean,  
The bugs are fine. Wish you were here.

Dear Jean,  
That's a lie. I don't wish you were here. It's not you. It's me.

Dear Jean,  
It's not me. It's the bugs.

Dear Jean,  
I'm not sure it's the bugs. Is it worse if it's the bugs or if it's me?

Dear Jean,  
I wish I were there. Is that good enough?

Dear Emma,  
We can't do this. I love

Dear ~~Jean~~ ~~Phoenix~~ Jean,

Dear Jean,  
I don't know why you think I'm in love with Emma. I'm not in love with Emma. I'm not even scared of Emma. Emma is more like a grim inevitability. Not like that.  
Maybe like that.

Dear Dad,  
Would you have--  
No. Of course not. Sorry.

Dear Professor,  
Are you here? I can't shake the idea that this is some kind of test. 

Dear Nathan,  
I don't regret

Dear Nathan,  
You should have killed me when

Dear Nathan,  
I'm sorry. I wish

Dear Rachel,  
I'm sorry. I wish

Dear Jean,  
I think we should

Dear Jean,  
When Apocalypse was in my head, I

Dear Jean,  
I wish you could burn me away until there was nothing left. I keep waiting, but you never do.

Dear Professor,  
I keep thinking that any minute the bugs will peel off their masks and they'll all be you.

Dear Hank,  
Please tell Jean

Dear Hank,  
Please tell Emma

Dear Logan,  
Please tell Hank to tell the Professor that

Dear Alex,  
I never meant 

Dear Lorna,  
I know we've never really gotten along, but I want you to know that

Dear Professor,  
Please tell Alex that I

Dear Jean,  
I don't wish you were here because if you were here I would feel like I needed to find a way out.

Dear Jean,  
The bugs say

Dear Jean,  
I can't

Dear Professor,  
If this is a test I am failing it.

Dear Jean,  
I

Dear Jean,  
I wish you were here.


End file.
